Voices in the dark
by Kimaza-Ketoro
Summary: Destiny Chrolli is blind and has been given the power to help others find lost love ones and run aways, but in here, she is searched for to find some people really close to that were dead, or are they?


Voices in the Dark

I was running… running through rain as I ran from the voices that screamed behind me. It was pitch black and I couldn't see where I was going. I then tripped and fell, and scramble to get under a bush so that they couldn't find me.

"What do we do now!" someone yelled, it sounded like an older guy, 50's maybe… or maybe an 18 year old with a really low voice… couldn't figure it out.

"I don't know… how about we split up and look around…" a woman's voice rang out, clearly annoyed.

I heard footsteps walking around as I hid deeper into the bush. I couldn't see who it was, but guessed they were looking for me.

"Why are you so keen on looking for this girl?" The older guy said annoyingly.

"Because she'll know where to find it… I can't find them… not without her…" The other person exclaimed.

I thought that it sounded like a girl, but I couldn't be sure…

"How will we be able to find her? Expesscially in this rain… it's pouring out, and she's probably long gone…" the guy explained.

I looked around, thinking that I could make it out without them seeing me, but decided that it would be too hard and they would hear my footsteps. So I hid further into the bush but I couldn't see if they came toward me… it was too dark and no moon light was coming through the clouds.

"So… what now… since we can't find her…?" the guy asked.

I heard a loud thump, but thought better then to look out. But then I felt something nudge against me, but I couldn't see what did, as I was blind…

'But I wonder how they found out that I could find people… even without be able to see them…' I thought as I felt around… but all I felt was wet grass. 'God… I really hope that they aren't looking for me to find anyone that I know that ran away last year…'

"Okay… so what's going on with finding this girl? And how can she help when she can't even see?" the guy asked, a little angry.

"She can see outlines and she's helped other people before with finding lost and runaway people… that's why I want her badly… to help find them… I don't think-" a loud obnoxious horn rang out.

"Hey guys… but do you think you could spare some cash…" someone yelled out.

"Bug off RON! Go ask the boss if you can borrow from him… we're broke and busy at the moment!" the guy yelled out.

"Okay, okay… calm down… I'll see you back at the office… geez… crabs…." I heard the person mumble loudly as the car quickly sped out.

"God I hate that guy… I wish the boss would get rid of him… but no, he's too important… UGH! Rain… can we just leave and wait for her to return to her place and pick her up there? You know that she can't sleep out here…" The guy explained as I tried to wiggle myself backwards and away from them.

"But River… we need her… and I think she needs answers as to why we and along with Tori and Raven all ran last year… we need her to find them… with them gone… the boss is getting upset that we can't find them… that's why we need her to find them…" the Rain girl answered.

"Humph…I don't like it at all… but whatever… how about we stay for another hour or so, and if we don't find her, we'll leave and start up the search tomorrow afternoon?" The River guy suggested.

"Okay… that works… I just don't want her to go without answers as to why we disappeared… and how she'll b-" "What's wrong?" River asked, worriedly.

"Hold on…" She said.

I heard something click open and thought it sounded like a cell phone.

"Hello? Oh hi boss… no, we haven't found her yet… yes we're looking, but she's run off…no… oh okay, yea we'll head back right now… do you want us to start up the search tomorrow again? Okay, yea I can do that… ok bye." "Click" "Boss wants us to get back right away… looks like we'll start up the search tomorrow… damn… and here I thought that I could find some evidence to where I can find Raven and Tori…" Rain instructed as I heard a huge thump like she punched something.

"Okay, and please don't leave a hole in the bench. I don't want to end up paying for another one… like the last time…" River commented.

"Sorry… I just wish that I could've found her tonight so that we could go out tomorrow and find them… this city is not for us… we need to get out of here and find Destiny Chrolli…" Rain explained.

I just laid there, in shock with all this information slamming into my face like a pie hitting me. I couldn't stand it, so I slid away from where they were, got up once I was clear of branches and twigs and made a mad dash away from them. But I heard them yell and start running.

"Destiny! I need your help! Please…. Help us fin-"

I turned a corner and was grabbed from behind.

"Get the hell away fro-" "Let go of her right now! You have no right to do this Desmond! Come one…" Rain yelled.

I could hear his breath on my neck and decided to risk it and bit his hand. He let go and I ran… ran like the wind. I knew I had to get away, but I didn't know if I should leave Rain and River. But I turned the corner and booked it home… where I knew I was safe, but decided it was best that I left town and never came back.

I flew around my dinky apartment and packed up anything I could find in my car and got out of there before they came looking for me.

I didn't look back as I drove away from my past and the present, but not the future, which stood in front of me.


End file.
